


42

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	42

42  
孩子总是自顾自地长大，不管他们的父亲是不是在身边。靳东印象里的小儿子还是裹在襁褓里又红又皱的一团肉，安静睡着或者挥手舞脚地放声大哭，如今已经是个白嫩肥壮的小人儿了，生得很好，被阿姨抱在怀里的时候也笑得很甜，可刚交到他手上就嚎哭起来，小脸涨得通红，眼泪大颗大颗吧嗒着往下掉，像猛然间遭遇了这世上最大的伤心事。  
“乖，不哭不哭哦……”阿姨手势熟练地把孩子抱走，轻轻颠着拍着哄两下，小人儿立竿见影地安静许多，抽噎着偎在她胸口，小手紧紧抓住她肩头的衣裳。阿姨一边把孩子放回婴儿床，一边笑道：“这孩子认生，等熟了就好了。”  
靳东怔了怔，伏下身握住儿子带着奶香的脚贴在嘴边亲亲，这小东西劲头足得很，腿脚踢腾着往他老子的鼻梁上踹，靳东松手笑道：“诶诶，这么小就学会打爹骂娘了，长大以后还了得？”保姆和李佳一起笑出了声。  
保姆用一只安抚奶嘴引逗孩子笨拙地翻个身，靳东看得非常稀奇，李佳说：“上个礼拜刚会翻身。三翻六坐，眼看这都四个半月了，我妈说这孩子太懒。”  
“……嗯。”靳东随口应道，又问：“老大午觉还没醒？你让他白天睡这么长时间，晚上又该闹人了。”  
保姆没敢说话，李佳表情淡淡地答他：“今天礼拜五，孩子一早上幼儿园去了，下午三点才放学。”  
靳东想起前一段为了孩子上幼儿园的事还请人吃过饭，有点尴尬，给自己找了个台阶：“真是，这段时间忙糊涂了，我还以为今儿星期六呢。正好，我去接孩子放学。”  
李佳不置可否，等靳东穿好外套要出门的时候，不冷不热在他身后加了一句：“幼儿园在哪你知道吗？叫上咱妈一起去吧，她天天去，道儿熟。”  
幼儿园其实离得不远，丈母娘坐在路虎副驾上絮絮念叨，什么老二晚上喝完奶得抱着哄半天才能睡着啦，什么老大前天在幼儿园里得了朵小红花啦，又说佳佳每天都去健身房瑜伽游泳跑步，可不知怎么就是减不下来，边说边往靳东脸上瞄了一眼，试探着问：“东子，最近还是那么忙啊？就不能休息几天？孩子好长时间没看见爸爸了，佳佳一个人忙里忙外的……”  
“妈，我也想休息，可是没办法啊。”都说女婿如半子，靳东这辈子没享受过多少母爱，无从比较，仅有的体会全是来自丈母娘的，总觉得就算亲生儿子大概也不过如此，即使现在和李佳之间的关系已经这么僵，他这声妈叫得还是心甘情愿的，“我们这行就是这样，红的时候连轴转，要是过气了想忙也没处忙去。”  
老太太近乎求恳地看过来：“你也别怪我向着自己闺女说话，人老了就爱瞎操心。这个家啊，外边没你不行，家里这些零零碎碎，老的老小的小，全靠佳佳支着。女人过日子，忙点累点都没什么，都能挺住，最怕就是自个儿的男人不知道心疼她。”  
“妈，这些我都明白。谁不愿意在家里舒舒服服呆着，我不也是为了挣钱养家嘛。”靳东翻出副太阳眼镜架上。其实冬天的阳光没那么刺眼，带不带都行，但他不想直接面对岳母的眼睛，“现在正是好时候，不多挣点儿，以后俩儿子怎么办？”  
“儿孙啊，自有儿孙福……”老太太喃喃低语了几遍，抓着胸前的安全带问他，“东子，今年咱们什么时候回云南过年啊？”  
远远看见幼儿园门口停了两溜好车，靳东想把话头岔开，边停车边问：“妈，幼儿园是不是到了？”  
“诶，到了到了，前边是正门，还得个十来分钟孩子才能出来，”岳母探头张望了两眼，掌心来回搓着膝盖，“年前能回去吗？北边冬天太冷了，空气也不好，佳佳爸爸总咳嗽。这两天降温，我这腿疼得厉害……”  
“您身体不舒服怎么不早说呢，我明天就给您订机票。这几年您和我爸帮着我们带孩子确实辛苦，现在大的也上幼儿园了，你们老两口想回云南住些日子还特意等过年干什么。”靳东先是避重就轻地表了态，转念一想，索性横下心来直说了，“妈，今年过年我是肯定没法去云南了，北京这边还有事，走不开。”  
前方的校门打开了，孩子们背着小书包往外冲，再扑进各自的亲人或保姆怀里。丈母娘推开车门，又回头看靳东：“……真的不行？”  
靳东慢慢摇头，从左到右。  
当着孩子谁都没有再提起云南，老太太在后排搂着大孙子问他今天幼儿园吃的什么饭什么水果，汉语拼音教了没有，古诗会不会背，靳东从后视镜里能看见岳母的满头白发，和儿子苹果般的脸颊。自己也有白头发了，他知道。家是勒在他脖子上最沉重的轭，这才四十出头呢。孩子一天天的长大，生生把人催老了。  
这一刻他很想王凯。在他身边靳东觉得自己是年轻的，或者说，哪怕老一点也不要紧，因为王凯从来不在乎这个。  
靳东已经很久没有晚上在家吃饭了，他决定这几天要尽量做个好爸爸，吃完饭陪着大儿子玩了很久，又主动提出给儿子洗澡。李佳自然乐见其成，找出两人的换洗衣服，让爷俩去主卧浴室撒欢玩水，自己兑好了奶粉去喂老二。喂到一半，亲妈从楼下上来问她：“佳佳，东子说他今年不能去云南过年，你俩真没吵架？”  
“真没。十天半个月的见一面，怎么吵啊？”李佳勉强笑笑，“行了妈，男人都那样，你管太多了就嫌你烦，更不爱着家了。”  
“也是。”老太太嘀咕一句，还是觉着不甘心，“两口子老不在一块儿怎么行，你那会儿不和我说剧组里乱吗，要不还像以前那样，东子拍戏，你跟着照顾他？”  
“妈，我没法跟组了。两个孩子拖着走不开。看他良心吧。真要有什么……”李佳把空奶瓶从孩子嘴边拿开，“放心吧妈，我心里有数，他舍不得儿子。没事的。”  
“就是，你给他们老靳家生了俩大儿子呢！”老太太悬着的心多少放下去点，选择性地忽略了靳东至今还没带李佳回过山东老家的事，“说到哪儿去你也是有功之臣！”  
李佳回房间的时候靳东正抱着咯咯直笑的儿子出来，水汽香味扑了她一头一脸，连靳东的表情都在这热腾腾香喷喷的氛围里变得柔和许多。然而她等了一夜，始终没有等到她的丈夫。


End file.
